El miedo de amar
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: La relacion de Kai y Takao mejora pero sufrira algunos cambios
1. Default Chapter

Bueno espero que les guste.

**El miedo de amar**

_CAPITULO 1_

_¿COMO EXPRESARLO?_

Era un hermoso día, el parque estaba lleno de personas ya que eran vacaciones, un grupo de chicos se encontraban platicando muy amenamente sentados en una banca.

¿Por qué rayos no vino Kai?... pregunto un chico de 16 años moreno de ojos y cabello azules a sus acompañantes.

Bueno es que Kai fue a recoger a Tala al aeropuerto... dijo un chico de la misma edad, rubio y de ojos azules.

¿Cómo, viene Tala?... pregunto el chico muy molesto.

Si Takao... le respondió un chico de moreno, cabello negro y largo, y ojos de color dorado.

¿Y a que diablos viene?... seguía preguntando el chico que ahora estaba mas molesto que nada.

No, lo se quizás a pasar las vacaciones con Kai... contesto el chico rubio.

Pero no te enojes, no creo que ha Kai le interese el... dijo el chico de cabello negro

Yo no estoy molesto Rei, Kai puede hacer lo que quiera... dijo Takao un poco molesto

Si claro... dijo el chico rubio con cara de incredulidad

Claro que si Max aun que no me creas... dijo Takao y se retiro de ahí molesto.

Mientras iba camino a su casa se sentó a pensar, el tenia miedo de decirle sus sentimientos a Kai ya que no sabia como le contestaría, también tenia miedo de que Tala le quitara lo mas preciado para el. Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que su amigo Rei se le había acercado.

¿Podemos hablar?... pregunto el chico.

Si claro... dijo Takao despistadamente.

¿Por qué no se lo dices? No creo que le desagrades... dijo Rei muy serio

¿Decirle que a quien?... le respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

Ay Takao, claro que sabes de quien hablo, todos nos damos cuenta que te gusta, creo que incluso el se da cuenta... le contesto Rei molesto.

Yo, es que yo no se como decírselo, que tal si me rechaza... dijo el chico con expresión triste y con la mirada baja.

Pues seria muy tonto, aun que dudo mucho que lo haga... le dijo su amigo abrasándolo... y si te rechaza yo tendré una oportunidad... termino de decir esto y el chico se marcho de ahí.

Por fin había llegado otro día y Takao estaba decidido a expresarle sus sentimientos a Kai, solo que no sabia como lo haría, le pediría ayuda a Rai, no pero eso seria muy tiste para el. Al fin decidió pedirle ayuda a Max el cual le sugirió darle una carta, y así lo hizo.

La dejo en la puerta del apartamento de Kai a escondidas. Tiempo después un chico ruso de ojos rojos y cabello de igual color, el era el chico llamado Tala.

Kai trajeron esto para ti... le dijo Tala a un chico de ojos color rubí, de piel blanca y cabello azul y gris.

¿De quien es?... pregunto Kai con su habitual seriedad

No lo se... dijo el otro chico y se la entrego.

Kai la leyó un par de veces, la carta claramente decía que era de Takao. Durante mucho tiempo Kai había esperado eso, aunque también le temía a no saber como responder cuando llagara el momento, no sabia como contestarle, al final de un rato decidió salir a caminar al parque. Al llegar al parque vio a Takao que estaba sentado junto a Rei el cual lo abrasaba, esto a Kai le dieron celos.

¿Qué rayos hace abrasándolo?... dijo Kai molesto... mas le vale que lo suelte o si no... termino de decir esto y se puso a pensar, que iba a decir, el aun no le respondía a Takao no tenia derecho a reclamar algo.

Al final regreso a su casa y se sentó a seguir pensando.

¿Cómo se lo diré?... se pregunto Kai en voz alta.

Así que te gusta Takao... le dijo Tala que llegaba por atrás

Eso a ti no te importa... dijo Kai molesto.

Claro que me importa ya tu me gustas... dijo Tala serio

¿Cómo que te gusto?... pregunto Kai serio.

Si así como lo oyes... le respondió el chico

Yo no te puedo corresponder... dijo Kai.

Si es por eso que mañana regreso a Rusia, yo solo vine por ti... dijo Tala triste

Cómo quieras... dijo Kai serio y el otro chico le sonrió.

Durante toda la noche se puso a pensar como le diría todo lo que sentía a Takao, como expresarlo. El sabia que Takao no lo rechazaría ya que el le había mandado la carta. Pero tenia miedo, ya ha ce mucho le había pasado lo mismo con otra persona y aunque en ese entonces era solo un niño le había dolido el que solo se burlaran de el.

Así transcurrieron dos días sin ninguna respuesta, Takao se sentía triste ya que ni si quiera le hablaba.

A yo lo sabia, el no me ama como yo... dijo Takao demasiado triste.

No es eso quizás solo necesita tiempo... dijo Rei que no soportaba ver así a Takao.

Pero ya pasaron 2 días... dijo el chico

No seas desesperado y espera un poco mas... dijo Rei.

Esta bien... dijo Takao y fingió una sonrisa.

Rei se decidió a ir a ver a Kai, ya que el sabia que a Kai si le gustaba Takao, además tenia que darle una respuesta la que fuera pero que se la diera.

...............................................................................................................

Bueno eso es todo del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews

Atte. T.M.M.t.


	2. La confecion

Bueno0 hay les va el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste

CAPITULO 2

LA CONFECION

Por fin Rei llego al departamento de Kai y toco el timbre un par de veces, no tardo mucho en esperar reapuesta ya que enseguida le abrió ese chico de mirada seria.

¿Qué haces aquí?... le pregunto Kai un poco molesto.

Vine a hablar contigo... le respondió Rei muy serio.

Pasa... le indico el chico.

Rei paso a la casa de Kai la cual como siempre estaba muy ordenada.

¿De que quieres hablar?... pregunto Kai.

De Takao... le contesto con una expresión de tristeza.

¿Sobre qué?... siguió preguntando.

Vengo a pedirte que le des una respuesta a Takao... le dijo Rei molesto.

Eso a ti no te importa, al contrario te da oportunidad de conquistarlo... le grito Kai.

No es cierto, yo solo quiero que Takao sea feliz, no me importa si no es conmigo, yo se que tu lo quieres ¿verdad?... le dijo Rei muy triste.

Si, si lo quiero... contesto Kai con la mirada baja.

Pues díselo, ya no aguanto mas ver a Takao triste, cada una de sus lagrimas me rompe el corazón y sin embargo tengo que ser fuerte para poder apoyarlo... le grito Rei.

No puedo, tengo miedo... le dijo Kai.

Yo se que puedes solo díselo... le contesto Rei con una sonrisa fingida.

Si lo haré... dijo Kai y ambos salieron de ahí.

Rei se quedo en la calle sentado, mientras Kai iba a buscar a Takao.

Mi querido Takao te he perdido para siempre, pero si tu eres feliz yo lo soy... dijo Rei en voz baja mientras derramaba lagrimas.

Yo también he perdido a Kai, pero así es la vida... dijo Tala mientras se sentaba.

Si es cierto... dijo Rei secándose las lágrimas.

Kai por fin encontró a Takao y en cuanto lo vio le dio ese miedo de siempre, pero no le importo y se acerco a el.

Takao, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... le pregunto Kai con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Si claro... respondió Takao sonriendo.

Bueno yo solo quería decirte... hizo una pausa Kai tomando a Takao por los hombros... yo también te amo y te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón... termino de decir Kai.

¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decírmelo?... le pregunto Takao a Kai.

Porque tenia de amar y ser amado, pero una persona que te quiere demasiado fue a verme y me dijo lo triste que estabas, y yo no pude soportar eso... respondió Kai a la pregunta de Takao mientras lo abrasaba y lo aferraba a el.

Kai yo también tuve miedo de que no me amaras... dijo Takao llorando.

Pero ya no tienes que hacerlo, porque yo siempre te amare... le dijo Kai mientras le tomaba la cara y besaba su boca.

Pasaron todo el día juntos preguntándose cosas como cuando se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Al final llego la noche y ellos estaban sentados cercas del balcón viendo las estrellas.

¿Son hermosas no?... le pregunto Takao a Kai mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

Si, pero no tanto como tu... le contesto Kai sonriendo.

Sabes jamás te dejare de amar no importa si este lejos de ti... dijo Takao acercándose a sus labios.

Yo tampoco te dejare de amar... le contesto mientras le respondía el beso.

Ambos pasaron la noche juntos viendo las estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrasados uno del otro.

................................................................................................

Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado.

T.M.M.T.


	3. entre la vida y la muerte

Bueno ahí les va otro capitulo haber si les gusta.

CAPITULO 3

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

Ya habían pasado mas de tres meses desde que Kai y Takao estaban juntos, su relación no había tenido muchos problemas, pero los últimos días habían sido pleitos constantes, ya que Kai estaba celoso por lo que le contaba Tala, siempre le decía que veía Takao muy cercas de Rei, y eso que Tala y Rei estaban intentando salir un mes entero. Precisamente este día Kai se encontraba molesto por la llamada telefónica que había recibido Takao de Rei, ya que Takao estaba con Kai en su departamento y la escucho.

Me gusta como té queda esa camisa... dijo Takao mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

Pues a mi no así que me la cambiare... le dijo Kai mientras lo hacia para atrás.

¿Qué té pasa?... le pregunto Takao intrigado.

Me pasa que ya sé que te gusta Rei... le grito Kai muy molesto.

No sé de donde sacaste esa idea Kai, el único que me gusta eres tu... le contesto Takao tratándolo de abrasar, pero fue rechazado... sabes que no quiero seguir discutiendo... terminando de decir eso salió, tomo su moto, mientras Kai lo veía por la ventana del segundo piso, pero cuando Takao encendió la moto a Kai le dio un mal presentimiento.

Es un tonto ¿qué no sabe que lo quiero?... dijo Takao mientras iba en su moto pensando. Después de un rato se detuvo cerca del parque.

Hola Takao... lo saludo Max que estaba junto con Rei.

Hola chicos... respondió el saludo.

¿Té pasa algo?... le pregunto Rei preocupado, ya que Takao traía una carita que bueno.

No, nada... contesto Takao fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pero si té vez triste... le dijo Max serio.

No, Max no me pasa nada y saben que me voy... dijo Takao molesto ya que quería desquitarse con cualquiera.

No espera... le grito Rei deteniéndole el brazo... ¿si quieres puedes contarnos?

No, no quiero... le contesto Takao molesto y se retiro, pero no tardo mucho para que Rei lo alcanzara.

¿Qué no me tienes confianza? ¿Qué acaso no soy tu amigo?... le pregunto Rei gritando.

Esta bien te contare, pero no me vuelvas a gritar y tan poco pongas en duda nuestra amistad... le contesto Takao y su tono le recordó al de su amado.

Te lo prometo... le dijo Rei sonriendo.

Es que ha Kai se le metió la idea de que tu me gustas... le contó Takao triste.

Pero que ridícula idea... le contesto Rei riendo... si yo estoy saliendo con Tala.

Si eso es cierto... le dijo Takao sonriendo mientras Rei se le acercaba más.

Ideas mías... dijo una vos por detrás, la cual era la de Kai.

Si solo son ideas, Rei yo solo hablábamos... le dijo Takao mientras se paraba.

Sabes que no quiero ni verte ni hablarte... le grito Kai muy molesto a Takao.

Por mi bien... dijo Takao y se dio la vuelta, Kai también se marcho del lugar.

Cuando Kai llego a su departamento se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta que él era demasiado celoso y que por eso había lastimado los sentimientos del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

¿Y si le pido una disculpa?... se dijo en su mente... pero como si él esta molesto conmigo y quizás no me perdone, no importa le pediré perdón... eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió a buscarlo, pero aun tenia ese mal presentimiento que tubo en la mañana.

Mientras tanto en casa de Max estaba Takao.

Bueno Takao yo creo que Max lo hace porque te ama y tiene miedo de perderte... le dijo Max sonriendo.

Si es cierto Max y gracias por el consejo... le dijo Takao contestando la sonrisa y salió corriendo de ahí.

Se le olvidaron sus llaves... termino de decir esto Max y Takao volvió.

Es que se me olvidaron las llaves... dijo Takao sonriendo despistadamente.

Toma... le dijo Max entregándoselas.

Gracias de nuevo... dijo Takao y salió corriendo para ir a busar a Kai.

En el camino Takao iba distraído pensando que le iba a decir a Kai, que no se dio cuenta que frente al había una niña y casi la atropella, pero se desvió y fue peor aun porque del otro lado venia una camioneta la cual golpeo su moto y salió volando, él salió volando y fue a estrellarse contra el poste, para después caer a la banqueta lleno de sangre. Kai iba pasando por ahí y se dio cuenta de todo, al principio no lo reconoció, pero después corrió a verlo.

Llamen a una ambulancia, ¿Qué esperan?... dijo Kai gritando mientras de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas saladas. La gente se empezó a amontonar y tiempo después llego la ambulancia.

Al llegar al hospital Takao fue atendido en urgencias, su situación era grave incluso podía morir.

Dr. dígame ¿cómo esta?...le pregunto Kai preocupado.

Él esta muy mal, incluso puede morir... le contesto el doctor serio. La respuesta le callo como balde de agua fría, lamentaba a verle dicho que no lo quería ver.

¿Qué le pasa a Takao?... llego preguntando Rei que venia junto con Tala y Max.

El bueno, puede morir... dijo Kai con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Eso no puede sé... dijo Max desesperado.

¿Pero como?... pregunto Rei llorando.

Bueno, no lo sé, solo vi cuando una camioneta golpeo la moto de Takao y lo aventó... le respondió Kai aun con lagrimas.

Paso tiempo y Kai dio vueltas para un lado y para otro.

Kai yo quiero decirte... dijo Rei que se le acerco... que lamento todo lo que paso antes yo solo quiero ser aunque sea su amigo.

No te preocupes... dijo Kai mirándolo con tristeza.

El te quería... dijo Rei abrasando a Kai el cual se soltó a llorar... recuerda que yo también soy tu amigo.

Al cabo de una hora salió el doctor, estaba la interrogante de que pasaría con Takao.

Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews.

Atte. T.M.M.T.


	4. Duerme tranquilo

Hay les va el cuarto capitulo así que espero les guste, a y perdón por no haber actualizado pronto lo que pasa es que no sabia como continuar.

CAPITULO 4

DUERME TRANQUILO

Las horas transcurrían lentas en el hospital, la respuesta que les había dado el doctor era la misma, la espera era larga, pareciera que fuera eterna. Todo se veía nublado para los chicos, pero a los que mas les preocupaba era a Kai y a Rei, mas a Kai que a Rei. Kai se sentía pésimo ya que podría perder al ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

¿Por qué se tarda tanto el doctor?... pregunto Rei desesperado.

Pero Rei si tiene poco que vino... contesto Max disimulando su preocupación.

Ya lo se pero... dijo Rei nervioso, preocupado. Kai se levanto de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas.

No se preocupen todo saldrá bien... dijo Tala que era el que menos preocupado se veía.

Como si fuera tan fácil... susurro Kai un poco molesto por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Voy a la cafetería ¿Quieren algo?... pregunto Max viéndolos a todos.

No gracias... dijeron Kai y Rei al mismo tiempo.

Yo te acompaño... dijo Tala siguiéndolo hasta que ya no se vieron.

El silencio entre Kai y Rei aumento ya que ninguno de los dos quería hablar por como se sentían, porque aunque Rei fingiera que ya no quería a Takao luego, luego se notaba que aun lo amaba demasiado, al igual que con Tala se notaba que el seguía enamorado de Kai.

La mirada de Kai se veía perdida como si no estuviera en este mundo, el poco a poco se había adentrado a sus pensamientos como esperando un alivio de adentro, pero no ya que aunque intento sacar al Kai frió de antes, era imposible, aquel moreno que se encontraba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte lo había extinguido para siempre, aquel Kai ya no existía.

Se tarda mucho el doctor ¿No lo crees?... pregunto Rei sacando a Kai de sus pensamientos.

Si... respondió el mirando hacia el techo, ya que no quería que vieran que de nuevo escurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Toma... dijo Rei dándole un pañuelo... sécalas ya que a el no le gusta verte así

Es cierto... dijo Kai secándose las lagrimas, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Ojala venga pronto el doctor... menciono Rei viendo la hora.

Ojala... dijo Kai con tristeza.

Ya llegamos... decían los otros dos que llegaban de donde habían ido.

No a cambiado nada... dijo Rei ya que vio al rubio nervioso.

Así pasó toda la noche sin haber ninguna repuesta, todo seguía igual, aquella noche fría fue la mas angustiante que habían tenido los chicos, ya que nunca habían pasado por una igual en su vida. Pero no solo iba a pasar algo durante la noche ya que la mañana siguiente iba a ser peor, aquella mañana lluviosa que compartiría el dolor de Kai.

Jóvenes... dijo el doctor serio.

Si díganos... le contesto Max serio.

Lamento informarles que el joven Kinomiya ha entrado en estado de coma... dijo el doctor aun mas serio.

Eso no es cierto, usted miente doctor... gritaba Kai desesperado mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa al doctor... dígame que miente, mi querido Takao no esta en estado de coma el no, ¿Por qué el por que?... siguió gritando hasta que le inyectaron un calmante.

Cuando abrió los ojos al lado de el estaba Rei, Kai se altero un poco pero después se tranquilizo.

¿Qué paso?... pregunto Kai adormilado.

Nada que te pusiste como histérico... contesto Rei triste.

Lo siento mucho... dijo Kai llorando, abrasándose a Rei para consolarse.

Llora, para que después puedas pasar a verlo... dijo Rei que lo consolaba... ya que a el no le gustara escucharte así.

Es cierto... dijo Kai secándose las lagrimas y levantándose.

Llego al cuarto donde estaba el moreno y se quedo observando largo rato para ver que ocurría, en la habitación solo estaba el.

Hola mi amor... dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama... lo siento mucho me porte como un tonto, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Pasando a otro tema quería decirte que tu no te preocupes, que solo duermas tranquilo ya que yo te cuidare y te esperare hasta que despiertes... termino de decir esto y beso la frente de su amado.

Por afuera las enfermeras observaban con cara de ternura.

Fin.

............................................................................................................

Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews.


	5. El despertar de un ángel y la llegada de...

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, bueno espero les guste ha y porfis lean el de Cuando el amor duele, pero pasando a otro tema se lo quiero dedicar a mi mami ahaza777 y a mi nueva amiga Oro y las otras dos solo que no recuerdo bien el nombre.

EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANGEL

Y

LA LLEGADA DE OTRO

La mañana se encontraba resplandeciente, llena de luz, Kai iba entrando al hospital como ya lo venia haciendo desde hace un mes, el llegaba con la esperanza de que su querido Takao despertara, su única ilusión desde aquel día. El entro y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar al piso que correspondía, recorrió los pasillos y entro al cuarto de su amado ángel.

Hola mi amor ya vine –Kai saludo sentándose en la silla sin esperar respuesta alguna –hoy se ve hermoso el día luce hermoso, Ojala lo pudieras ver, pero bueno no importa eso, sabes mi hermana vendrá pronto, conocerás a tu cuñada, mas bien ella te conocerá a ti –el chico sonreía, como siempre viendo a su hermoso moreno. Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, era Tala que venia a darle apoyo a Kai.

Hola Kai –el chico lo saludo amablemente, tenia un oso en los brazos.

Hola, ¿Qué es eso? –Kai se mostraba intrigado ante el oso.

Me lo dio Rei a poco no es lindo –el pelirrojo le mostró el regalo.

Si es bello –Kai sonrió al pensar en la linda pareja que harían juntos Rei y Tala.

Por cierto hay una chica afuera buscándote –Tala lo miro con atención.

A te lo encargo enseguida vuelvo –No tuvo mas remedio que aceptar con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

A fuera en los pasillos se encontraba una hermosa chica como de unos 15 años, tenia ojos del color del rubí y el cabello gris, su piel era blanca y su expresión era de dulzura.

Hermano –grito la chica en cuanto vio entrar al ruso.

Tsubame que bueno que ya llegaste –Kai se mostraba feliz.

Vine a conocer a mi cuñado –Sonrió dulcemente, para después jalar a su hermano hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Takao.

Kai que bueno que llegaste, esta como queriendo abrir los ojos –Tala jalo rápido al ruso en cuanto entro.

Hola –Tsubame saludo al pelirrojo.

Ella es mi hermana –Tala se sorprendió al oír eso.

Creí que no tenias –la chica le sonrió.

Es que el jamás habla de mi, pero yo se que me quiere –Kai la miro fijamente, pero se volteo rápidamente para ver a Takao que estaba despertando.

Mi amor –Takao abrió rápido al escuchar esas palabras, al ver a Kai sonrió, lo único que recordaba era lo del accidente de ahí en fuera nada.

¿Dónde estoy? –el moreno se veía un poco asustado.

En el hospital esperame llamare al doctor –Kai salio pero volvió, ya con el medico. El doctor lo reviso y lo encontró en muy buen estado.

Solo se quedara una semana y después se ira a su casa a descansar –Al oír la noticia todos se alegraron.

Escuchaste mi amor ya regresaras conmigo –Takao se sonrojo pero después sonrió.

Hola yo soy Tsubame hermana de Kai -Takao le sonrió ya que el si sabia de su hermana.

A con que hacen fiesta y no me invitaron –Rei llego, se alegro mucho al ver a Takao despierto, el también iba todos los días.

Se quedaron un buen rato platicando pero después se marcharon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen r/r por favor. A y perdón por hacerlo corto pero es que luego se me va la inspiración.


	6. Unidos por siempre

Bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia, ya se que me tarde un poquito, pero la inspiración no llegaba para esta, pero unas vacaciones en la playa hicieron que volviera y es por eso que aquí se las traigo. Bueno ya no los aturdo más y los dejo con el capi.

Capitulo 3

Unidos por siempre

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Takao había abierto los ojos, y precisamente este día salía del hospital, es por eso que Tsubame se encontraba arreglando el cuarto de su hermano y Takao, ya que Kai había ido por el, pero ella antes ya había echo la comida, y es que lo hacia porque su hermano estuviera feliz, además de que su cuñado le caía bien. Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y no llegaban, pero en eso se escucho la puerta de la entrada, por ella entraron Takao y Kai abrazados, era uno de los momentos más feliz de Kai, por fin estaría al lado de su moreno, de su amado ángel.

Ya era hora –dijo un poco molesta Tsubame en cuanto los vio entrar.

No te enojes cuñadita, lo que pasa es que el doctor me hizo unas pruebas –el Moreno sonrió un poco.

Bueno esta bien –Tsubame cedió ante encantadora sonrisa –ya esta el cuarto para que vayas a descansar –el moreno puso una cara de aburrimiento que bueno –si no quieres estar en tu cuarto te compre una mecedora –señalo la ventana sonriente.

Una mecedora, que no se supone que son para los viejitos –puso un puchero sacándole así una sonrisa a Kai que se encontraba callado observando todo.

A ti nada te gusta –Tsubame se dio la vuelta enseñándole la lengua a Takao (a pero como se parecen ambos).

Ya se que me va ha gustar cuñadita, la comida –se acerco a ella por la espalda y esta solo puso una cara de berrinche.

Sírvete tu solo –sonrió maliciosamente.

Ya vez que mala onda –Takao le enseño de nuevo la lengua.

Pues no me importa que me digas mala onda –ya se miraban ambos con cara de molestia.

Yo la sirvo –dijo Kai viendo como ya empezaban a pelearse.

Te ayudo Kaisito –Tsubame se adelanto.

No yo lo voy a ayudar –Takao miro con ojos de dulzura a Kai.

Ninguno me ayudara –Kai se resistió a esa mirada que no cambio ni un poquito.

Bueno esta bien entonces me sentare en el sillón –Takao se acomodo y se puso a ver la tele.

No tardo en llegar la comida y todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, excepto por Takao que comía como desesperado, ya que no lo hacia bien en el hospital, paso tranquilo ese rato, con un poco de discusiones entre Takao y Tsubame, pero así era desde que se habían conocido, incluso Kai ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas cosas. En cuanto termino Kai se paro de la mesa sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

Ahorita vengo Tsubame –Kai se despidió de su hermana.

¿Y yo que? –el moreno se levanto para despedirse de el.

A eso iba –le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse –ve y acuéstate un rato –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bueno entonces me voy a dormir un rato, en lo que regresa Kai –el moreno se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al cuarto.

Se quedo un rato acostado, pero no pudo dormir, ya que según el ya había dormido demasiado, de echo no dormía más que una hora todas las noches, siempre se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, en esta ocasión era igual, nada más que apenas anochecía, sin más se paro y se dirigió a la sala, ahí se encontraba Tsubame, se sentó al lado de ella sin decir nada, ella solo lo miro con reproche, ya que no agarro la mecedora, en eso se escucho el timbre y Takao salio ah abrir seguido de Tsubame, por la puerta entro Rei, que sin decir nada le robo un beso a Takao.

Rei ¿Qué haces? –Takao se separo de el sin darse cuenta que en la puerta se encontraba Kai, el cual se dio la vuelta.

Lo siento Takao, pero quería confirmar algo y como tú no me ibas a dar el beso si te lo pedía, pues te lo robe –dijo Rei con una cara de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué querías confirmar? –pregunto Tsubame molesta, defendiendo lo que era de su hermano.

Pues si aun amaba a Takao y creo que no… bueno solo vine para eso así que me voy –Rei salio por la puerta dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

Nada más vino para eso –Tsubame no lo podía creer, pero en ese momento llego Kai algo molesto (algo yo diría que demasiado).

Takao –llego gritando.

¿Qué? –contesto este.

¿Por qué besaste a Rei? –Kai tomo molesto del brazo a Takao.

No lo bese, fue al revés y por favor suéltame que me estas lastimando –Kai lo dejo caer al suelo y después salio de ahí.

Takao ¿te lastimaste? –Tsubame se acerco a el.

No… tengo que ver que le pasa –dijo levantándose rápido.

No yo voy tu quédate aquí, ya que si vas tu te va ha agredir –la chica salio de ahí sin decir nada, dejando a un Takao envuelto en lagrimas.

Los minutos pasaron y Takao daba vueltas por toda la casa, experimentar emociones fuertes le hacia daño, o por lo menos eso había dicho el doctor, ya que había tenido pequeños daños, daba vueltas alrededor, hasta que le empezó a doler la cabeza, sin darse cuenta tiro los platos de la mesa, los cuales no habían recogido, pero al igual que esos platos Takao también se callo y al intentar pararse se corto con uno la mano, ya empezaba a sentirse mal, su cabeza le dolía cada vez más, pero tenia que esperar a Kai para explicarle las cosas.

Mientras tanto Tsubame ya había encontrado a Kai sentado en un parque, se acerco a el y vio que en la mano llevaba una rosa y una caja pequeña, el se encontraba viéndola con suma tristeza.

Eso ¿es para Takao? –pregunto desde atrás.

Si era para el –contesto Kai lanzando las cosas al piso.

El no lo beso, fue Rei quien lo hizo y solamente lo hizo para comprobar algo –Tsubame levanto las cosas del piso.

Pero –Kai se veía menos molesto.

Es verdad hermano yo vi todo incluso Takao lo rechazo –se acerco a su hermano para sentarse al lado de el.

Lo siento hermana mis celos me cegaron –Kai tomo la rosa y la caja.

A mi no me pidas disculpas pideselas a el –se levanto y tomo un taxi, otra vez aquel presentimiento lo invadía.

Al llegar a casa entro corriendo, pero en cuanto Takao escucho la puerta se levanto de donde estaba sentado para ver quien entraba, al ver que era Kai se acerco con dificultada hasta el.

Lo siento –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tu no te disculpes fui yo el culpable –Kai miro a Takao dulcemente.

Pero yo bueno –Takao abrazo a Kai, fue por eso que se percato que se sentía mal.

¿Te sientes mal Takao? –pregunto Kai preocupado.

No solo me dolía la cabeza –aun su mano escurría sangre la cual callo al piso.

¿Qué te paso en la mano? –la cara de Kai mostraba angustia.

Nada, solo me corte, pero no me duele ya que tu estas aquí –Kai se sonrojo ante las palabras del moreno.

Te pondré algo –agarro una venda que tenia en un cajón y se la puso alrededor de su mano.

Gracias –Takao se acurruco en los brazos de Kai.

Vente vamos a llevarte a descansar un rato –lo llevo hasta el cuarto, lo acostó sobre la cama y este estaba a punto de salir de ahí pero fue retenido.

Quédate conmigo –beso los labios de Kai y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

Pero tienes que descansar –dijo Kai con dificultad.

Es mejor si tu estas aquí –de nuevo lo volvió a besar pero ahora con más pasión que antes, Kai no pudo resistir más y también se abrazo a el cuerpo de Takao, soltó las cosas que llevaba en la mano para poder acariciar la espalda de Takao, de la boca bajo al cuello, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Takao con delicadeza, Takao hizo lo mismo que el, solo que el empezó con los pantalones, su respiración de ambos ya estaba agitada y estaban excitados, Kai empezó a bajar primero al pecho acariciándolo todo, después al ombligo provocándole cosquillas a Takao, desabotono el pantalón de Takao y lo bajo, después siguió con el bóxer, fue bajando más hasta llegar al pene, donde lo metió a la boca donde empezó a chuparlo, Takao se sentía excitado, su cuerpos se movía por la sensación, hasta que exploto en la boca de Kai, derramando aquel liquido blanco. Kai comenzó a subir de nuevo hasta la boca, Takao se coloco ahora enzima de el, comenzó a besar su cuello y depuse su pecho, Kai acariciaba la entre pierna de Takao, el se encontraba ya demasiado excitado, tomo a Takao por la cintura y lo coloco por enzima de sus caderas, para después penetrar en el Takao solamente, puso una cara de dolor, pero a la vez de placer, Kai empezó a embestir, entrando y saliendo, Takao solo se aferro a la espalda de Kai.

Ah… Kai ah –se escucho salir como un susurro de los labios del moreno, los cuales fueron silenciados por el ruso. Kai no resistió más y exploto dentro de Takao y este hizo lo mismo pero sobre el vientre de Kai, Takao se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado, acurrucándose dulcemente, ya que había extrañado tanto estar así al igual que Kai lo había echo.

Takao se me estaba olvidando –se levanto y tomo las cosas que había tirado –toma eso es para ti –se las entrego, el moreno soltó una lagrima al ver que lo que estaba dentro de la caja era un anillo –no digo que ahora pero en un futuro, bueno nos podemos casar –Takao se abrazo con más fuerza al ruso.

Claro que si mi amor –Kai beso los labios del hermoso moreno que lo veía dulcemente –mañana tengo que hablarle al abuelo para contarle –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir abrazado a Kai.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno por fin lo termine, espero les aya gustado, perdón si el lemon no salio bien pero es el primero que ago y gracias mami (es que ya se me andaba olvidando) el consejo para hacer un lemon me sirvió. Bueno ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.


	7. Comprometidos

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, así que espero les guste, pero antes unas cuantas aclaraciones, como no se cuando cumplan años, pues Takao ya tiene 17 y Kai 18, todos los demás también ya cumplieron años. A y ya es Diciembre.

Bueno los dejo con el capi.

Capitulo 3

Comprometidos

El ruso abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con un moreno dormido placidamente recargado en su pecho. Kai solo sonrió, pensó en que estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero no fue así y era por eso que su ángel dormía abrazado a le. El ruso se sentía tan feliz su niño había dicho que si, creía que diría que no por la forma en la que lo había tratado, su moreno lo debía amar mucho para perdonarle todas esas cosas productos de sus miedos y celos. Se abrazo un poco mas a el y acaricio lentamente su cabello tratando de despertarlo, pero fallo pues el moreno abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando fijamente a Kai, el moreno destellaba un brillo especial en los ojos que le encanto al ruso.

¿Cuánto llevas despierto? –pregunto Takao entre bostezos.

Lo suficiente para poder observar tus lindos ojos al despertar –el moreno se abrazo mas a su amor.

Kai tengo curiosidad ¿En que mes estamos? –Kai lo miro y luego soplo.

En Diciembre –el doctor había recomendado no decirle tan pronto pero Kai no podía mentirle a su moreno.

Ah tanto e perdido –Takao se tapo el rostro con Kai –¿qué pasara con la escuela? –Kai lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez sonriente.

Espero no te moleste pero te cambie a la que yo voy, no te preocupes por los gastos yo pagare todo –el moreno estuvo a punto de protestar pero el ruso tapo su boca con un dedo –ya se que eso no te gusta pero lo quiero hacer nada me costara.

Correcto... esta bien –Takao sonrió fingidamente, el ruso noto esto y se paro de repente.

Lo siento –dijo Kai mientras tomaba sus bóxer.

No yo lo siento –el moreno se acerco atrás de su amado –no te enojes –Kai solo sintió unos brazos recorrer su espalda y unos labios besar su nuca –soy un tonto –el oji-rubí se dejo llevar por los besos de su amado, le encantaba sentir esa sensación, lastima que fueron interrumpidos por los toquidos de la puerta.

¿Quién? –pregunto rápidamente Kai.

Soy yo hermano –la voz se Tsubame se escucho del otro lado de la puerta –te han venido a buscar –la joven se escuchaba con su habitual animo de siempre.

¿Quién es? –pregunto Kai mientras abría la puerta y el moreno regresaba dentro de las cobijas.

Pues dice que es el profesor de Historia... la verdad es que es un tipo joven –Kai se quedo con cara de esto que, pero enseguida se acordó.

Cierto –Takao solo lo observo con intriga –es que tenemos una excursión y le dije que no sabia si iría, que si podía venir el Domingo –Tsubame miro a su hermano del mismo modo que Takao.

Una excursión ¿a dónde? –pregunto el moreno que aun seguía intrigado.

Pues es para festejar navidad y dijo que podíamos llevar a quien fuera y yo creo que tu y yo podríamos ir –Kai le sonrió al moreno mientras este estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama.

Si vamos –dijo recordando que no llevaba nada puesto y por eso no salto emocionado.

Ok entonces te espero en la sala –Kai le sonrió al moreno –vamos Tsubame dejemos que se cambie –la joven asintió y salió de tras de su hermano.

Cuando Takao termino de vestirse camino sonriente hacia la sal mientras observaba el anillo que le había dado la noche anterior su amado Kai, tenia ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, de decirle a todo el mundo, pero no se le había dado la oportunidad, estaba seguro que mas tarde le llamaría a cada uno de sus amigos y a su familia para contarles. Se detuvo en cuanto llego, se encontró con Kai platicando con un joven de 26 años, de piel morena, ojos color miel, cabello rojizo, alto y delgado.

Takao mira el es el maestro de historia –Kai se levanto al ver a su amor.

Hola mi nombre es Riogat –el maestro extendió su mano observando fijamente a Takao, se perdió por un rato en los ojos zafiros de este.

El es mi prometido –dijo el ruso recalcando la ultima frase, pues el maestro aun no soltaba la mano de su ángel amado.

Mucho gusto –dijo Takao mientras se alejaba de este y pasaba al lado de su amado.

Bueno entonces que joven Hiwatari si va a ir –el profesor no dejaba de ver a Takao provocando que Kai se encelara.

Creo que no –el oji-rubí estaba mas que molesto no le gustara que nadie mirara así a su pareja.

Pero es en las montañas –el profesor trato de convencer.

No importa –Kai volteo a ver a Takao el cual lo observaba algo desilusionado –esta bien iremos –dijo al no poder resistir la mirada de su ángel amado.

Esta bien entonces ten –le entrego unos papeles.

Después de haber firmado el profesor se marcho, dejando solos a los tres habitantes de ese departamento. Tsubame ya tenia preparado el desayuno, así que todos desayunaron sonrientes a excepción de Kai que aun seguía molesto, pero se le paso al sentir los labios de su pequeño en la mejilla, no quedándole de otra mas que sonreír.

Así que están comprometidos –dijo Tsubame sonriente mientras dejaba su vaso de jugo en la mesa.

Si así es –Takao se encontraba echo un jitomate.

Me alegro –salto de gusto la hermana del ruso.

Solo que aun no le habíamos dicho a nadie –Kai sonrió mirando al moreno feliz –pero los reuniremos hoy a todos en la casa –Takao volteo a verlo de inmediato –y a los que no les daremos la noticia por teléfono –el moreno sonrió al oír eso –los dos.

Eso es genial –Tsubame se levanto de la silla –iré a preparar algo entonces para el rato –al parecer a la chica le encantaba cocinar pues siempre andaba preparando algo de comer.

¿Segura que no eres adoptada? –pregunto Takao sonriente.

¿Por qué dices eso? –Tsubame lo miro intrigada.

Pues veras –el moreno se levanto –es que eres la única persona que es familiar de Kai que es amable –sonrió este mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

Oye –reclamo Kai mirando a su amado –yo soy amable.

Si pero no con todos –Takao sonrió.

¡Ay! Yo los dejo –Tsubame se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cocina.

¿Por qué dices eso Takao que no soy amable contigo? –Kai miro con cara de cachorrito al moreno.

Bueno conmigo si pero con los demás eres un ogro –sonrió Takao mientras veía a su prometido, si ahora le podría decir así.

No es cierto –Kai se levanto y abrazo a Takao por la cintura mientras le hacia cosquillas.

Si eres así –el moreno reía por las cosquillas.

No y no –dijo el ruso mientras ponía frente a el al moreno, observando sus ojos azules, eran tan hermosos, no resistió mas y lo beso apasionadamente.

Kai aquí no esta tu hermana –dijo Takao deteniendo a su amor.

Tienes razón –sonrió –pero te extrañe tanto que necesito tenerte cerca –Kai abrazo tiernamente al moreno.

Y así será por siempre –susurro Takao al oído de su pareja –te lo prometo.

Paso rato para cuando llegaron los amigos, Rei y Tala se mostraban felices, al igual que Keny y su novia, pero Max no al parecer estando Takao en el hospital había entablad una buena amistad con Kai, pero el cariño que fue sintiendo fue diferente hasta que se enamoro de Kai, el cual nunca le correspondería.

Ah entonces están comprometidos –dijo el rubio sin animo.

Si solo que nos esperaremos un año o dos para casarnos –dijo Kai viendo a su moreno para ver si no se equivocaba al decir eso.

Si un año o dos –sonrió Takao apoyando a su pareja.

Eso es genial –Rei sonreía ya se había disculpado con Kai y Takao.

Claro –llego Tsubame con algo de tomar.

Y ¿ya le avisaste a tu familia? –Max miro al sonriente Takao.

Si –contesto este.

¿Y que dicen? –volvió a preguntar el rubio aun sin ánimos.

Pues el abuelo esta feliz, al igual que papá y pues Hitoshi dice que vendrá lo mas pronto posible pues quiere estar seguro de que Kai no es malo conmigo –Kai solo lo volteo a ver pues eso no lo sabia –pero Kai es muy bueno conmigo –se recargo en este que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Y si Hitoshi se opone que harás? –Tala que estaba muy callado observo un poco de felicidad en Max al hacer la pregunta.

Yo creo –por fin hablo –que si Takao ama a Kai no dejara que Hitoshi se meta y como yo se que Takao ama a Kai con todas sus fuerzas pues no dejara que se meta nadie en su relación –Tala no quería ser tan rudo con Max pero era necesario desilusionarlo.

Al terminar la reunión Kai solo miraba la moreno que se había quedado en la mecedora para complacer a Tsubame. Pensó por un instante, era cierto lo que Tala había dicho el moreno lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, al soportar su frialdad que poco a poco se había derretido al estar a su lado, al soportar eso, sus celos, sus inseguridades y muchas cosas mas, sin duda alguna jamás se alejaría de el era indispensable para su vida. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo con cuidado a recostar en su cama, ahí lo observo se veía tan inocente, quizás eso era una de las cosas que lo había conquistado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&

Y hasta aquí la dejo me costo un poquito y quizás no quedo tan bien y espero les haya gustado. Y también el personaje que invente.

Edro: Espera un momento.

Ahora que?

Edro: ¿Por qué metiste a mi tío?

Bueno yo creí que seria el indicado, además no lo se a ti eso no te importa.

Edro: bueno eso si n.n

Dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.

Hasta luego y cuídense.

Edro: Adiosin.


	8. Miedo

Y regreso de nuevo con este mi primer fic yaoi n.n, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no crean que se me olvida, esta fue la primera yaoi que hice y jamás se me olvidara.

Milo: fantasmita se siente feliz con este fic.

Edro: bueno ella se siente feliz con todo aunque ella se un fiasco.

Milo: ¬¬ no la insultes.

u.u… uno no gana más problemas porque no puede. Bueno solo les diré que el final se acerca.

Edro: por fin ya casi la acaba.

Mm ¬¬

Edro: nnU… Este fic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos.

Milo: ningún personaje de beyblade le pertenece a ella.

Edro: aunque ella diga lo contrario.

Bueno vamos con el fic n.n

**Capitulo 8**

**Miedo**

Por fin había llegado Navidad, Kai y Takao se encontraban felices, pues esta vez festejarían juntos, además que estarían en la montaña, y según el moreno le daba un toque romántico para su relación, que mas bien al bicolor le parecía traer mas problemas, pues todo el tiempo el profesor de historia parecía insinuársele a su niño.

Se encontraba molesto, sentado tomando chocolate frente a la chimenea de la cabaña, donde se estaban hospedando todos los alumnos de aquella escuela.

Kai, vamos a esquiar –dijo el moreno intentando hacer que su novio le hiciera caso.

No tengo ganas –bebió un sorbo de aquel chocolate espumoso (¬ yo quiero)

Pero Kai… es navidad –insistió comenzando a jalarlo.

¿Y eso que?... –seguía molesto.

Se supone que es para festejar, para que estemos juntos –recalco las ultimas palabras para ver si así hacia que este quisiera acompañarlo.

Pero yo no quiero esquiar… hazlo solo –el moreno solo hizo un puchero ante la contestación del ruso.

Yo puedo acompañarlo –dijo una voz desde tras.

¿Enserio podría? –pregunto Takao emocionado, pues lo único que el quería era esquiar.

Si claro –le sonrió de manera amable –si tú quieres.

Claro que quiero –sonrió aun emocionado, por que si podría ir a esquiar.

Agg –fue lo único que salio de los labios de Kai.

Se levanto y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al cuarto que por desgracia no había podido compartir con el moreno. Se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba molesto, el oji-azul parecía mostrar mucho interés por aquel maestrecito de quinta, y eso no le gustaba, creyó que las cosas cambiarían, pero seguía teniendo celos, y como no si en verdad ese tal Riogat se le insinuaba a su prometido cada que podía.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama, pero no podía desconfiar, se había prometido creer en el, justo en el momento en que había puesto ese anillo en su dedo, pero la intriga lo consumía, y lo alteraba, que tal si, bueno mejor ni lo pensaba, es que simplemente no podía ser, Takao ya era su prometido, y si bueno se casarían dentro de un año, aunque a el le hubiese gustado que fuera en menos tiempo. Así se fue quedando dormido, mientras su cabeza seguía pensando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No se había dado cuenta que había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pues se había estado divirtiendo esquiando, el maestro era muy divertido y gracioso, le parecía simpático y se parecía algo a su hermano en cuanto a carácter, quizás por eso le caía bien.

Entro corriendo a su cuarto a dejar las cosas de esquí, para después ir a ver a Kai, al entrar lo encontró dormido, se veía muy lindo, se acerco a el, no había pasado últimamente mucho tiempo con el, pero aun así estaba feliz de estar a su lado. Beso su mejilla con delicadeza, para después observarlo con mucha atención, lo amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba como jamás a nadie había amado.

¿Ta… Takao? –Kai abrió sus ojos lentamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto intrigado algo somnoliento.

¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine a verte, pero estabas dormido –sonrió el peli-azul.

Mm… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esquiando? –lo miro aun mas atento.

Pues… veras que no me fije cuanto –dijo de manera despistada.

¿Estuviste todo el tiempo con el? –pregunto molesto.

Con Riogat… pues si –lo miro con preocupación.

Ahora ya lo llamas Riogat ¿Desde cuando lo haces? ¿Y porque lo haces? –ya parecía policía interrogando a un criminal.

Por dios Kai ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas? –ese interrogatorio solo le indicaba que el bicolor estaba molesto y celoso.

Solo contéstame –el ruso lo encaro.

No, no te voy a contestar, porque ya se a que va todo esto –se levanto algo molesto.

O mas bien no quieres que me de cuenta de que te gusta –eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, como respuesta solo recibió una cachetada y un asoton de puerta.

Salio corriendo de la cabaña molesto y a punto de llorar, la verdad es que no entendía, ya le había demostrado de una y mil formas que lo amaba, que nunca lo engañaría, pero Kai seguía siendo tan inseguro ¿Por qué no confiaba en el? El siempre lo hacia, aun sabiendo que su novio era bastante asediado, pero este no lo hacia y sin embargo muchas veces no reclamaba, por miedo a perderlo, no quería que se alejara, no, no quería que el lo dejara.

Creyó que con el compromiso las cosas estarían mas calmadas, sabiendo que pronto le pertenecería completamente a el (bueno es decir hasta legalmente) pero no, si bien para eso faltaba mucho, pero eso era una prueba, aunque a el le hubiese gustado casarse en el mismo instante en el que se lo habían pedido, pero su Kai había dicho que dentro de un año o dos.

Takao –una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era el profesor que se sentaba junto a el sobre la nieve –te ves triste ¿Qué paso? –pregunto algo curioso.

No… es nada –abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Si no fuera nada no tendrías esa cara –lo miro aun con más interés.

No enserio, no es nada –fingió una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

A mi no me engañas –tomo el rostro de Takao con su mano haciéndolo que lo mirara.

Kai que había salido a buscarlo, se percato de esa escena, primero sintió celos y luego miedo, su angel se llevaba muy bien con ese maestro, y quizás sus sospechas podían ser verdad, no hizo nada para separarlos, tenia que darle esa libertad a su prometido, esa libertad en el que tenia que elegir y sobre todo esa confianza, sin embargo su miedo era demasiado grande, así que lo único que opto fue por darse la vuelta y no ver mas.

Lo… siento –dijo Takao mirando al profesor –yo ya tengo alguien más.

Si lo se… pero creí que, bueno el es…-

Si es muy frió, demasiado celoso y posesivo, pero yo aun así lo amo –lo miro con algo de ternura.

Creí que tendría una oportunidad los escuche pelear –comento observándolo atentamente.

Es que yo… aun que el estuviera lejos de mi, o molesto yo le hubiese dado la misma respuesta –contesto Takao levantándose –lo siento… enserio –se dio la vuelta dejándolo.

Camino hasta llegar a la cabaña de nuevo, como ya había anochecido al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir, sonrió con melancolía, pensaba encontrárselo ahí, pero no estaba, lo iría a buscar hasta su cuarto, pero de seguro el no tenia ganas de verlo. Se sentó en el sillón mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

Takao –el moreno se altero un poco al sentir los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, pero esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

Kai –dijo sonriendo de manera dulce –lo siento –se volteo para disculparse, encontrándose con los rubís llenos de lagrimas.

Te amo –fue lo único que salio de su boca, para después rozar aquellos labios, y abrazar a su ángel con todas sus fuerzas, tenia miedo de perderlo, de que un día despertara y no lo encontrara a su lado.

Yo también te amo –le susurro de forma dulce –Kai quería hablarte sobre la boda –el bicolor solo lo miro algo confundido –no es nada malo –sonrió mientras lo guiaba al sofá.

Dime entonces –tomo sus manos besándolas, sintiéndolas, acariciándolas, estaban frías, pero eran suaves, lo abrazo acercándolo a el, sintiendo su presencia.

Me preguntaba si… no podría ser mas cercana –se acurruco entre sus brazos.

Tu dime cuando quieres casarte conmigo y eso estará perfecto –le sonrió no se había dado cuenta que no había mucha luz mas que la de aquella chimenea.

Por mi seria hoy mismo, pero ¿Qué te parece un mes? –acaricio la mejilla del bicolor con su delicada mano.

Me parece perfecto –le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos, sabiendo que el estaría ahí, que no se iría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wueno esta algo chafa lo se pero, aun así como que me gusto.

Milo: que lindos -

Edro: u.u que cursi

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y sino también.


	9. Un angel llora

Muajaja volví de nuevo, ahora si, si quieren pueden matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Edro: floja ¬¬

u.u si algo. Enserio lamento tanto haber tardado, pero ya no los abandonare, mínimo hasta que acabe todos mis fics.

Edro: Pero bueno este fic no lo hizo con fines lucrativos y ninguno de los personajes le pertenece.

&&&&&&

**Capitulo 9**

**Un ángel llora**

Después de que Kai y el habían acordado que su boda seria en un mes comenzaron con los preparativos, era muy poco tiempo, aunque Takao quería algo sencillo, en cambio Kai quería algo que fuera gritado a los 4 vientos, y como él casi siempre ganaba en todos los pleitos ese no fue la excepción.

Así que el estrés comenzó a agobiarlo, una por el tiempo, y dos la familia, el problema más importante. Su padre no lo acepto en un principio, pero después de muchos esfuerzos lo logro, de cualquier forma aun necesitaba su permiso. En cambio su abuelo lo acepto bastante feliz y hasta suspendió aquel viaje que estaba haciendo, diciendo que sabia que terminarían juntos. Pero aun quedaba uno que con nada parecía dar su brazo a torcer, ese era Hitoshi, con solo escuchar el nombre Kai, dijo no, trato de convencer a Takao de que no se casara, decía cosas como.

"el no te quiere…"

O

"hay mejores partidos "

E incluso uso la frase ya choteada, esa que usan los padres cuando están en el mismo caso y que su padre ya anteriormente la había usado con él.

"ESTAS DEMACIADO JOVEN"

Después de que aquello no dio resultado, solo opto por decir no voy. Entonces Takao tuvo que mover cielo, mar y tierra, o mejor dicho a su prima Cristal para que este fuera. Le llamo para invitarla y de paso para decirle lo que pasaba con Hitoshi, fue así como ella uso todo su poder de persuasión y logro que el hermano mayor asistiera, no con muchos ánimos, pero lo importante es que iría.

Lo siguiente fue buscar el lugar donde se casarían, en España o Canadá, Takao quería Canadá, pero España también le agradaba, y estaba indeciso, así que hizo una encuesta, la cual resulto lo mismo. Tala dijo Canadá y Rei España, Max dijo que era muy pronto para que se casaran, su hermano ni le contesto, su abuelo también dijo Canadá y su padre España. El que termino decidiendo fue Kai, que no eligió ninguno de los cuales querían los demás. En cuanto le dijeron te toca elegir a ti, el llamo a un hotel de Suecia que le pertenecía, para que ese día fuera cerrado exclusivamente para el y ordeno que contrataran a un juez. Seguido de eso contrato a un avión privado que seria encargado de llevar a todos sus invitados a ese lugar. No le importaba si gastaba bastante, como ya lo había dicho, el quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

Pero ahí no terminaron todos sus problemas, Takao comenzó a notar raro a Max, cada que lo miraba en sus ojos había una mirada de odio y rencor hacia él y no entendía. Todos los días se preguntaba que le había hecho, si lo había ofendido, si acaso lo lastimo. Pero ninguna de esas respuestas llegaban, y eso lo hacia sentir mal, sobre todo porque el rubio era uno de sus mejores amigos, con quien compartía todo, hasta los mas profundos secretos.

Pero había algo que el rubio quería compartir, que Takao no podía darle, ese algo era Kai, Max seguía enamorado de él y nadie lo notaba, gritaba al viento que lo quería, sin embargo esos dos tortolitos ni cuenta se daban. Una noche intento insinuárselo a Kai, pero este solo lo vio como un gesto de amistad. ¿Un gesto de amistad? Kai era cruel con él, con él que había estado todo ese tiempo apoyándole, cuando la vida de Takao dependía de un hilo. Ojala hubiera muerto, pensaba a diario.

El único que se percato de todo eso fue Rei, que comenzó a vigilarlo, día, tarde y noche, mirándole con sus ojos felinos. El rostro de Max cada vez tomaba esa expresión de loco, que comenzaba asustarle, presentía muy en su interior que haría algo. Y eso le preocupaba, no solo porque él era su amigo, sino por Takao y por Kai, tanto les había costado estar juntos como para que después de todo aquel sufrimiento se separaran.

Sin embargo el día llego, en cuanto llegaron al hotel todos fueron a sus cuartos a arreglarse. Takao estaba con los nervios de punta, tanto que incluso ponerse el traje le costaba. Y entonces su hermano tuvo que ayudarle muy en contra de su propia voluntad.

Te vez bien – dijo Hitoshi cuando termino de acomodarle la corbata.

Gracias – sonrió Takao complacido –pero tengo muchos nervios – se quejo.

Nervios ¿Por qué? –pregunto mirándole aun albergaba una esperanza de que este desistiera (XDD)

Por todo –contesto bajando la mirada –se que soy bueno en muchas cosas… en la cama y otras cosas –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Es demasiada información – dijo su hermano porque como era muy imaginativo las imágenes pasaban por su mente -¿entonces que sucede?-

Tengo miedo de no ser un buen marido –confeso sentándose sobre la cama del hotel – de que tarde o temprano se aburra de mí.

No creo que lo haga – Hitoshi se sentó a su lado –eres una persona tan peculiar que nadie podría aburrirse de ti –arreglo su cabello –ya no te preocupes más y sonríe que deberías estar muy feliz este día –lo abrazo –mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti –beso su frente – te quiero hermano.

Y yo a ti –Takao respondió el abrazo, pero se vio interrumpido por un toquido a la puerta.

Se puede –era Rei que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Si pasa –contesto Takao poniéndose de píe.

Es que quería hablar contigo –dijo mirando a Hitoshi como diciendo esto es privado salte.

Yo ya me iba –sonrió Hitoshi –te veo abajo en un rato –salio del cuarto como si nada.

Si no fuera porque Kai me mataría te secuestraría –dijo Rei sonriéndole de forma coqueta – hoy te vez bastante angelical.

Gracias –sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el halago de su amigo.

Sabes hace algunos meses hubiese dado todo para ocupar el lugar de Kai –tomo las manos de Takao con suavidad –pero hoy estoy seguro que serás muy feliz con él –le abrazo –las cosas suceden por algo, yo ahora soy feliz con Tala, y tu estarás con aquel por él que sufriste tanto. Sin embargo aquí estoy para lo que sea, cuando me necesites.

Gracias Rei – Takao abrazo fuerte a su amigo dejando escapar una lagrima de emoción –eres uno de mis mejores amigos, quien siempre ha estado conmigo, lamento si alguna vez te lastime.

Descuida nunca lo hiciste –le sonrió –ahora creo que deberías bajar ya, si no –kai empezara a preocuparse y ya sabes como se pone cuando se preocupa.

Ay mejor no – sonrió Takao –Gracias Rei –dijo de nuevo y después salio del cuarto.

Takao bajo, pero ni Kai ni el juez estaban, pregunto por Kai, pero le indicaron que aun no bajaba, así que se quedo en ese salón del hotel, rodeado de todos los invitados, que por cierto estaban muy emocionados por la boda, que sin duda ya no tardaba en comenzar, en cuanto llegara el juez.

Kai estaba arriba terminándose de arreglar cuando escucho la puerta, era Max, este le dejo pasar, el rubio entro con la mirada triste y una sonrisa falsa, llevaba una copa en la mano. Kai advirtió esa expresión, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando con mucha atención.

Te traje una copa Kai –dijo entregándosela al bicolor.

Gracias –dijo este mientras la tomaba, tenia un extraño sabor, sin embargo no se iba a poner chocoso.

¿Kai estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? –pregunto Max mirando al bicolor con atención.

Claro –respondió sin comprender porque Max haría una pregunta de ese tipo.

¿Seguro que es amor y no costumbre? –pregunto de nuevo Max.

¿A que vienen tantas preguntas Max? –Kai enserio estaba confundido ante tanta interrogación.

Yo te amo Kai –dijo y se acerco a el abrazándole sin que el otro se pudiera soltar –te amo mucho –Max le beso sin aviso alguno.

Kai intento separarse, pero no pudo, quien sabe de donde el rubio había sacado fuerzas. Lo guió hasta la cama sentándolo sobre esta y el se sentó sobre Kai sin dejarle escapar. Con su mano recorriendo su torso por encima de la tela. Kai sin saber porque termino respondiendo el beso, no supo si fue por la fuerza aplicada del otro o porque en algún lugar muy oculto Max le gustaba.

Dime que lo amas –dijo Max mientras le quitaba el saco –que el te pone así tan rápido –bajo su mano hasta cierto lugar intimo de Kai –yo he estado contigo todo el tiempo dime a mi ¿no me amas?-

Es mi boda –susurro apenas audible quizá Max si le gustaba mas haya de simple amigo, pero amaba a Takao, lo amaba en verdad? –no…no puedo…-trato de detenerlo, pero un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello. Max solo sonrió había logrado lo que quería después de todo, el se quedaría con Kai.

&&&&&

¿Por qué Kai se tarda tanto en bajar? –pregunto Takao tras media hora de espera, el juez había avisado que llegaría tarde por la lluvia, pero Kai, ni que fuera tan difícil ponerse un traje.

No se –contesto Rei que estaba a su lado, busco con la mirada al rubio pero este no estaba tampoco –tal vez quiere descansar antes de la boda –sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo a él algo le olía mal.

Iré por el –dijo Takao al ver llegar al juez.

El juez entro por la puerta llevaba un portafolios negro donde seguro estarían todos sus papeles. Takao lo saludo amable y luego se fue al ascensor, el cuarto de Kai que pronto seria de él estaba en el último piso. Subió contento, nervioso y dispuesto a regañar a Kai, por tardarse tanto. Bajo del ascensor y camino hasta el cuarto indicado, iba a tocar, pero se detuvo.

Escucho gemidos, abrió la puerta, sin hacer ruido, su mirada se quedo clavada en aquella escena. Max estaba sobre Kai, y Kai lo penetraba con bastante satisfacción, tenía las manos aferradas a sus caderas. Sin embargo su sorpresa solo aumento, cuando al acabar ese sucio acto los labios se abrieron para decir un te amo. El rubio giro su rostro al sentirse observado y le miro ahí parado.

Takao –fingió sorpresa, aunque por dentro sonreía.

Kai –fue lo único que salio de sus labios, no quería hablar pues sentía que su corazón se quebraría.

Takao – Kai le miro sorprendido, aparto como pudo a Max y se levanto de la cama.

Yo, no…- Takao no pudo articular ninguna otra palabra solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el elevador.

Takao espera –se vistió como pudo y camino a la puerta, pero el brazo de Max lo detuvo –lo siento Max –le miro –pero esto fue un error yo amo a Takao –se soltó y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Takao bajo primero, los invitados solo se le quedaron viendo cuando este se coloco en el centro, su rostro era una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Les miro a todos sin saber que decir, se quedo quieto, no lloraría frente a todos ellos, pero debía decirles algo.

La boda se suspende, así que váyanse a sus habitaciones –dijo simple y con frialdad mirando a todos –fuera váyanse –grito fuerte, pero se detuvo al ver a Kai entrar al salón.

Takao lo siento –dijo Kai mientras intentaba acercarse a él.

Aléjate –Takao dio dos pasos atrás - ¿Por qué Kai? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos. Los presentes solo se quedaron sorprendidos.

Te amo a ti fue un error –se coloco frente de él tomándolo de los hombros.

¿A mi? –pregunto irónico –lo dices mientras a él se lo gritabas en la cama –lo empujo –pues sabes que Kai, yo a ti te odio, te odio tanto, no tienes idea.

Takao…yo…por favor…

Aléjate de él –grito Hitoshi que se levanto de su asiento -¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarle todo? –pregunto molesto mientras tomaba a Takao para llevárselo –incluso este día.

Lo siento – dijo Kai, pero ya no pudo terminar, unos aplausos huecos comenzaron a invadir el lugar.

Bravo –dijo Max que aplaudía mientras entraba al salón, llevaba una pistola en la mano izquierda –Takao siempre el mártir, del que todo mundo se compadece – grito molesto.

Max- dijo Rei que ya se lo temía, desde hace algún tiempo ya mostraba demencia debido a esta situación.

Pero sabes que Takao –Max le apunto con la pistola –yo me quedare con él –apretó el gatillo.

Takao cerro los ojos con fuerza, todo era tan confuso, callo al piso, y sintió la sangre manchando su ropa, pero no era suya. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes azules, encontrándose con unas color rubí, que le miraban atentamente. Takao quiso gritar, pero los labios de Kai se lo impidieron. Después se escucho otro balazo. La gente comenzó a gritar, los ojos de Kai se cerraron de pronto.

Ayuda –grito Takao – una ambulancia –grito de nuevo.

Takao ¿estas bien? –pregunto Hitoshi mientras apartaba a Kai de encima de Takao.

Kai…Kai… -solo pronunciaba desesperado –llama una ambulancia… alguien llame…- sintió entonces que también salía sangre de él, coloco su mano en su pecho y sin mas se desmayo.

&&&&&&

_El miedo, es un sentimiento que se apodera muy seguido del ser humano, es una sensación de desesperación, cualquier miedo puede ser fatal y en la mayoria de los casos dañino, tanto para una misma persona como para otra._

La lluvia caía sobre la tierra húmeda, mientras el féretro iba siendo colocado en aquel agujero, al cual desde ese momento pertenecía, las personas miraban atónitas todo aquello como era posible que todo pasara tan rápido, no se suponía que pasara, ni tampoco que todo terminara así.

El señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará, en delicados pastos me hará descansar; junto a agua de reposo me pastoreara –decía el padre mientras un féretro mas era colocado sobre el otro, después la tierra comenzó a ser regresada a su lugar, sobre aquellos ataúdes de madera – y en la casa del señor morare por los largos días –termino.

Hitoshi se abrazo a aquella muchacha de negros cabellos, Cristal, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Rei y Tala tenían su mano sostenida para aguantar el dolor. Rei llevaba el brazo enyesado, y su mirada se tornaba bastante triste. Ahí quedaban enterrados los sueños de dos vidas.

Descansen en paz –susurro el padre mientras las flores eran colocadas sobre la tierra que ahora formaban un bulto –Kai Hiwatari y Takao Kinomiya, que sus almas vayan juntas siempre.

Cristal soltó un sollozo, tratando de olvidar esa pesadilla, el primer balazo había atravesado el cuerpo de Kai, junto con el de Takao causando un daño cebero a ambos corazones, que no tardaron en detenerse, extrañamente juntos. El segundo balazo había sido accidental pues Rei le había tratado de quitar la pistola lastimándose el brazo.

Al menos estarán juntos –dijo Tala mientras colocaba una rosa roja.

&&&&

Las gotas caen al frió suelo, la gente dice que es un consuelo, que un ángel llora –cantaba felizmente Max, con las manos amarradas por una camisa, mientras veía por la ventana caer la lluvia –ustedes no lloran –dijo con rencor –Kai, Takao.

Max- se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse –es hora de la medicina –era una mujer vestida de blanco con una inyección.

No, no –grito Max sin ser escuchado, cada noche cuando le inyectaban el somnífero recordaba aquello que no quería recordar.

&&&&& FIN &&&&&&

Por fin lo acabe, ya se esta algo raro, pero así salio de mente.

Edro: Que también es rara

¬¬ te voy a golpear

Edro: u.u no existe la libertad de expresión

Zape a Edro- pero bueno lo hice con cariño para ustedes, así que si no les gusta pues se aceptan como ya les dije los asesinatos XDD. Pero bueno ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.

Nos vemos en otro fic.

atte.: fantasmita "la luz entre la niebla"


End file.
